Expendables: Code Violet
by VioletEmmalee
Summary: ThornxOC What if Thorn had a woman he loved? A girlfriend perhaps? What if she was in the same career as him? What happens when both are recruit into the Expendables? Meet Emmalee 'Violet' Evans, medic and close compact expert. Takes place before, during, and after Expendables 3. Lemons.


**Violet*Emmalee here! Welcome to my Expendables 3 fanfiction, more than likely a Two-Shot. This story is Rated M for sexual content and language. Enter at own risk. I won't take up much of your time, so enjoy the story. Let me know what you think, and I'll take any advice that you're willing to give. Have fun!**

 **Also,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Emmalee. I wish I did though….**

 **Summary: ThornxOC What if Thorn had a woman he loved? A girlfriend perhaps? What if she was in the same career as him? What happens when both are recruit into the Expendables? Meet Emmalee 'Violet' Evans, medic and close compact place before, during, and after Expendables 3.  
**

*****EXPENDABLES*****3*****STORY*****

 **Expendables: Code Violet**

*****EXPENDABLES*****3*****STORY*****

 _Chapter 1_

 _Cabin Accommodations_

 _Grand Teton, Wyoming, United States_

Gasps and soft moans filled the air, along with the sound of skin slapping into skin. Bodies glisten from sweat as they moved rather violently into one another. Long violet hair laid spread out on the bed, as fingers dug into the white sheet covered mattress. Suddenly, the fingers that previously grasped at the sheets found a new target on a pair of muscular shoulders, and with a sharp jerk and twist the position was shifted.

Straddling his lap, she rocked her hips pulling on him to sit up, as her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer to her own body and her long legs locked at his waist. Both groaned at the new sensation brought on with the change of position, before lips met in a fury of movements. Breaking the kiss she leaned back, arching her back beyond normal reach, as both sets of hips reached a new speed. With a rapid back and forth motion, she froze mid rock, a violent tremor shaking her body as her nails dug into his shoulders, a loud drawn out moan escaping her lips; his thrusts continuing as his arms held her up. With a grunt his thrusts sped up only to come to a quick and hard halt inside her, resulting in an even violenter tremor rocking her body as pants left the both of them. His hips jerked slowly a few more times before halting completely inside of her, before he shifted there positions once more, so that her trembling body laid on top of his, hips still attached.

With quivering movement, she pressed her lips to the underside of his chin, before trailing down his neck, sucking at the base of it. She hummed as she felt his fingers brush along her sides, lightly tracing patterns on her skin.

"Thorn…" she mumbled, breaking her lip contact to bury her head into his neck, shifting slightly cause a minor gasp to come from his mouth. Thorn hands shot to her hips holding her still.

His lips kissed the side of her head, "Can't do that Emma."

Her lips stretched out into a smile, as she rested her chin on his chest, her blue eyes glancing up at him, as her arms wrapped arm him. She loved teasing him like that he was always sensitive right after their fun.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the heat of Thorn's body against her, "Love you Thorn." She mumbled, she really did miss spending time with him while she was in school; she was more than happy when she graduated.

Thorn's left arm wrapped around her waist as his right hand gently took hold of her chin and lifted her head. He leaned down and sealed their lips together, gentling nipping at her lip.

"I love you too, Emma."

*****EXPENDABLES*****3*****STORY*****

 _Grand Teton,_ _Wyoming, United States_

It was a bright sunny day, perfect for some high risk climbing. Currently, one Bonaparte, a procurer of mercenary talents, along with his long time friend Barney Ross, leader of the Expendables, were hiking up a path towards a mountainside in search of a few new members for an important and more than likely suicide mission.

As the path was coming to a close, Bonaparte spoke, "First one goes by Thorn. Expert hacker. Drone pilot. Did 18 months for hacking in Seattle Central Operation System. Shut down a whole city for 3 days."

Barney glanced at the other man, "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Cause he can." Bonaparte said bluntly. "The second one goes by Violet. Medic. Also, knows multiple languages, and is pretty good at going undercover. No one ever suspects her."

"Why Violet?"

"Cause of her hair." Bonaparte finished, as they came to a stop.

Barney stared at the young man sitting at the picnic table not far from them, and the girl that was cuddling into his side playing with a phone, before turning to his friend. He didn't need someone that could only sit behind a desk. The kid didn't look like he could take a hit at all. The girl didn't look like anything special either; just another girl that was attached to her phone, instead of studying the book in front of her.

"What?"

Barney gestured to the table, "I'm not lookin' for an office worker or a student."

Bonaparte followed Ross's line of sight and spoke, "Oh. That's not him. And that's not her." He then tilted his head back and looked up the cliff side, towards the top. "That's him." He said, pointing up to the possible recruit that looked rather small from their standpoint. He then motioned to a rather tall tree, "And that's her."

Barney removed his sunglasses, looking up at the kid on the cliff, before letting his gaze wonder over to the tree that had been pointed out.

Towards the very top of the massive tree was a young woman with violet hair pulled back in a messy bun, wearing a pair of baggy combat pants along with a green long sleeve shirt. Even from his spot, he could tell the tiny woman had some muscle on her. A camera was held in her glove covered hands as her legs held her in place by locking around the tree branch she was hanging upside down on, snapping pictures in the direction of the man on the cliff.

"Another one with a death wise." Bonaparte told him, "Two actually." He added, putting his hands back in his pocket. "You three got a lot in common."

"I can do that." Barney stated, resulting in a small laugh from his friend, as they both put their eyes on the man. They watched as Thorn leaped to a small ledge that gave way as he grabbed it.

"You can't do that." Bonaparte told Barney as the young man glided over them with a parachute.

"No." Barney told him, putting his glasses back on. "Put a special grade on that one."

Bonaparte smirked, as the two men turned and looked after the hacker, "Yeah. Yeah. That's what I thought."

Their gazes shifted over to the girl, watching as she put the camera in a bag that was attached at her waist before unlocking her legs letting her free fall towards the branch below her. She grabbed the branch, using her momentum to swing to a lower branch to the side of the one she had grabbed. They watched as she continued her decent, before finally dropping the last 20ish feet after she ran out of branches.

Barney smirked, "Put a special grade on her too."

Bonaparte nodded, marking it down, as they started in the direction Thorn had glided in.

*****EXPENDABLES*****3*****STORY*****

Violet, otherwise known as Emmalee, smiled as she reach Thorn, reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek just after he stripped of his parachute. She had taken a short cut through the woods to beat the older men to him.

"We've got company." She told him quietly, as she took a step back from him, glancing over her shoulder to the two men turning the cover on the path.

"Looks like we may have a job." Thorn replied, a smile on his face as he crossed his arms, turning to face the two older gentlemen.

Emma shook her head, sliding her hands in her back pocket as she followed his example.

"Thorn. Violet." Bonaparte spoke, "Good to see ya. This is Barney Ross." He said gesturing to the dark haired man beside him. "Barney, meet Thorn and Violet."

"Nice to meet ya." Barney said, once again removing his sunglasses.

"It's nice to meet you." Thorn said, giving the man a nod, as he shook Bonaparte's hand.

"Pleasure." Emma commented, shaking Barney's hand, then Bonaparte's.

"Let's get down to business. My friend here wants to hire you two for a mission." Bonaparte said rather bluntly, "He can't guarantee you'll come back."

Barney cut in," Its need to know on the information, but we'll be going in and bringing our target back with us. Alive." He continued on staring the two down as he went on, "Bonaparte's right that I can't guarantee your return. This mission is pretty much a suicide one. I can understand if you don't want to accept it. I'll let you make your decision."

Thorn and Emma glanced at one another for a few seconds, before Emma gave him a slight nod, which he then returned. They both turned to Bonaparte and Barney.

"We're in."

*****EXPENDABLES*****3*****STORY*****

 _Hotel Room 12:03AM_

 _Night Before Mission_

 _New Orleans, Louisiana, United States_

"Thorn…" she breathed out, trying to grasp onto something, only being able to brace her hands against the tile wall.

Warm water was drizzling over them, caressing their skin and slowly becoming lukewarm. A gasp came from her, fingers clinching, her legs tightening their death grip around Thorn's neck as he nibbled at her. Another shock of pleasure coursed through her veins, her back fully pressed against the wall, as her head turned back and forth. Moans escaped her throat again, louder then the ones before. A small yell left her, as teeth pressed down on her little nub.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She chanted in between pants, as her hands dropped to hold Thorn's head, her hips tried to buckle, but were held in place by Thorn's tight grip.

"Mmmmm. Thorn. Thorn." She vocalized, as her body started trembled violently, "Thorn. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" she exclaimed, as her back arched away from the tiled wall and her grips on Thorn became rougher. Her head tilted back, her body felt like jello, her chest heaved as the now freezing water tried to cool her body.

Thorn's arms slowly released Emma's hips and legs, let her feet touch the floor for the first time in about 30 minutes. Her legs trembled, as she still dealt with the after shocks of her orgasm. Before her legs had a chance of giving out on her, Thorn's arms gently wrapped around her body, supporting her as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her; their tongues automatically battling against one another.

Emma's arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer towards her, as their kiss became more heated; neither of them caring about the freezing spray showering down on them. Thorn reached down, quickly pulling Emma's legs around his hips, shoving her back against the tiles once again, never once breaking their lip contact.

Emma pulled back only for a second, "Fuck me." She demanded, before slamming her lips against his again. Those words were all he needed, Thorn shift his hips and quickly hit home, sliding in completely to the hilt, causing Emma to break the kiss again.

"Fuck." She gasped out, "So good."

Thorn, with one hand, grabbed the back of her neck pulling her back into his lips as his hips began pistoning away, finding Emma's grip flexing on his neck and shoulders as her own hips tried to keep pace with his.

As he reached a new depth in her, Thorn broke their lip contact this time.

"Fuck." He grunted out, before trailing kisses down her neck, loving the sounds of her moans, and her uncontrolled mumbles of pleasure. He pulled back a little, and leaned down, placing a few kisses on her humble sized breasts, as his hips slowed slightly to give him that chance. Pulling away from her breasts, his mouth reclaimed her's, as his hands did the same to her hips; setting about his rapid thrusts again as they both begin to reach their limits. God he loved this woman.

Emma leaned forward, pushing her back off the wall, making Thorn lift her to meet his hips rougher then before as they no longer had the wall supporting her. Tearing her mouth from his, Emma moaned, putting her weight onto her arms to help Thorn lifted her high and slam her down harder.

"Thorn. Fuck. Harder. I'm almost-" she trailed off, as Thorn did as she asked, slamming her down against him hard. "Fuck!" she cried out, hitting her orgasm violently. Her body began tightening and loosening on Thorn, causing him to groan out as his own orgasm approached.

Still shivering fiercely, Emma unlocked her legs from Thorn's waist, kissing him quickly on the lips before pulling away from him completely. Dropping to her knees, Emma grabbed hold of Thorn, licking the underside as she gazed up at him. Popping just the tip in her mouth, she grazed her teeth against him, as she ran her hand up and down on his piece. Thorn panted, tilting his head back, as his right hand drifted down and buried itself into the girl's violet hair, tangling itself in it. His other hand ran over his head, god he was so lucky to have found her. She was amazing to him.

His thoughts were interrupted, as he slid down Emma's throat and felt the vibrations of her humming against him. His other hand shot down, and buried itself in her hair too.

"Fuck. Emma." He grunted out, trying to hold his hips still so he didn't choke her.

Emma's blue eyes still remained on him as she bobbed back and forth. Pulling back, she let him out of her mouth with a audible pop, as her hand gripped him again, rubbing it up and down as it brushed her cheek.

"Don't hold back." She told Thorn, "I'll be fine and you know it."

After saying her piece, she licked the skin around the head, before swallowing him again, her right hand dipping back and grasping his sack.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed pushed to his limit, he was on the edge.

With one tighter squeeze from Emma, Thorn's hips moved back and forth rapidly, his hands holding Emma's head in place as he finally cum.

"Fuck. Shit." He panted out, after a minute or so, finally slowing his hips, as Emma swallowed, gently sucking at him, and licking slowly.

As Thorn stilled, leaning back against the tile, totally spent. With a small hum and big smile, Emma released him with another audible pop, giving a final lick to the tip of his head. Panting Thorn slid down the tile wall to sit on the tiled floor, watching as Emma wiped the corners of her mouth sucking on her finger afterwards. She a satisfied smile on her lips, Emma crawled over to Thorn, resting between his legs, head on his shoulder. Face still flushed, Thorn's arms wrapped around the woman's slender body stretching his legs out.

"Holy shit, Emma." He said, after a minute of sitting in the cold rain of water and catching his breath.

Emma pressed a kiss on the underneath of his neck, "Holy shit, Thorn." She said back, thinking of her earlier orgasm.

Emma shifted turning and facing Thorn, so that she was straddling him. Her arms wound around his neck again, as she pressed her forehead against his, her damp hair forming a curtain around them.

Her right hand pulled back, and ran across the stubble of his chin and cheek, "I love you."

Thorn smiled back at Emmalee, cupping his hand on her cheek, pressing a soft kiss on her already bruised lips, "I love you too, Emmalee."

He ran his thumb over her lower lip, "Remember, if anything happens on this mission, I love you. Always."

"Always." She repeated, grabbing hold of his hand, pressing a kiss on it before placing another one on his lips.

His lips moved against hers, as his hands drifted to her hips. She gently rocked them, as her hands cupped his cheeks. With a shift of his hips, they were conjoined again, moving at a slow and gentle speed this time around. The desperation of possibly losing one another on this mission had hit them harder then ever before for some reason, but now, now it was all about showing their love for one another. Remembering the feel of each other's touch, the way they lingered and caressed one another. Now it was all about slow and steady. Remembering their love, if anything was to happen after tonight.

 **Starting tomorrow they were expendable.**


End file.
